


Whiff of food

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, M/M, Olfactophilia (Scent)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy's got a nose that can detect food for miles away and he has a favourite non food related scent. Sanji





	Whiff of food

“Sanji smells nice.” Luffy said as he stared up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight. No Nami in sight or in hearing range either. That meant that for the time being they could goof off.

“He really does.” Chopper said excitedly. “He always smells like food or something sweet.” Chopper sat on Usopp’s lap as he went about muttering and glaring at the sea.

“Yeah he does.” Luffy agreed. Sanji always smelt like some sort of food except for the rare times that he smelled like overpowering soap. “But I didn’t mean the food smell. There is something under that.” He said softly. And he loved that smell. “I can’t get enough of it, I think that’s just Sanji’s smell-“ Usopp’s hand was suddenly across his mouth.

“Stop.” Usopp was staring at him suspiciously. “This sounds like this is about to go into territory I would be unable to unhear for the rest of my life so stop right there. Besides, Chopper really doesn’t need to know whatever you were about to say.”

“What was he going to say?” Chopper’s head was swivelling between them. “What was he going to say Usopp?”

“Something we’re better off not knowing.” Usopp said before he clasped his hands over Chopper’s ears. “Just go to Sanji already if you’re hungry. Don’t scar us for life. I don’t want to know.”

“I’m not hungry.” Luffy denied. “Not much anyway. But the way he smells always makes me hungry.” He said softly. “And not always for food. He’s the only person I want to eat.”

“Traumatized anyway.” Usopp hissed. “What did I just tell you!”

X

“So.” Sanji said as he leaned his elbows on the table. “What exactly do I smell like?”

“Yummy.” Luffy answered before he laughed. “You really wanna know?” He paused to think it over. “It’s nice, it changes when you cook but it’s just yummy.” Hard to explain just what Sanji’s scent did to him. “When it’s just all you my head feels funny he admitted to watch Sanji blush. “It’s a person smell but it blends with the food.” He paused. “And the smoke.”

“Well that doesn’t answer much.” Sanji leaned closer. Luffy could almost see through his shirt. He was quickly losing interest in the conversation. “Maybe you need to be exposed to more to really figure out what I smell like.”

“That’s fine.” Luffy stood up already reaching for Sanji. “I think if I smell enough I’ll figure out what you smell like Sanji. I even have the perfect way to get the best smell.”

X

“Pretty sure smelling here isn’t going to answer any questions.” Sanji was naked, flushed with his hands buried in Luffy’s hair. Whether he was trying to pull Luffy closer or push him away Luffy was uncertain. What he did know was that he was enjoying sucking bruises on Sanji’s inner thighs and licking away the drops of precum.

“You never know.” Luffy mused as he played as much as he wanted with Sanji. Sucked kisses onto his inner thighs. Jerked him off with a wet firm grip. Licked away the precum from his leaking cock. It was all teasing.

While he was teasing there was some truth to his words. Sanji’s smell was stronger. The more frustrated and horny he got the stronger the smell got. It was overpowering the other smells that were usually on Sanji. The smell of the kitchen and food was still there but it was blending in with Sanji’s smell.

And Sanji smelt so good. He could smell that forever. It made him want to keep licking Sanji up.

Luffy licked under the tip of Sanji’s cock as the man groaned and writhed under his tongue. He licked away the precum that splattered onto his face and groaned as Sanji’s smell got even stronger.

X

“It’s something really sweet.” Luffy panted as he held Sanji down over the table. “It’s just sweet and keeps getting sweeter. When you’re happy, excited or just horny it smells so sweet.” He groaned before he ran his tongue across the back of Sanji’s neck.

Sanji’s cry along with his shudder made him clamp down on Luffy. He was forced to slow his thrusts to stop himself from coming. His hand on Sanji’s hip tightened and he leaned further on Sanji pressing him further down on the table.

“So tight.” Luffy gritted as he continued to fuck Sanji. Sanji’s cries were hoarse and broken. He had been pleading with actual words earlier but that had been much earlier. Before Luffy had started fuck him the way he knew Sanji loved. All Sanji could do now was beg hoarsely and moan.

Absolutely delicious. Luffy sucked a hickey on Sanji’s nape as he slowed his thrusts to an agonizing pace. He was killing himself as well but it felt so good. Sanji’s scent had him so dizzy. He felt over his head. Sanji was clawing at the table with each slow thrust.

“L-luffy.” He begged as Luffy pulled out so he could tilt Sanji’s hips further up. “Please.”

“You don’t have to beg.” Luffy sighed as he slid back in and shoved his face into the side of Sanji’s neck. Sanji’s scent was sweeter than before. “Just let me have you like this.” He hissed.

X

“It was on his body, in his sweat. It was something. Something that was all Sanji that turned Luffy on and made him think of home at the same time. He snarled as he came his teeth buried in Sanji’s neck as his body trembled.

Sanji had already cum untouched. His voice had given out. It was a lucky thing his legs had not but he had held on for Luffy. They had quite the mess to clean up when they were done.

With each breath that he took Luffy inhaled Sanji’s scent along with their combined scent. Sanji was as sweet as always. Not an overpowering sweetness. It was subtle not cloying and it blended with whatever Sanji did. It blended with food and it blended with sex. It was quickly becoming his favourite smell.


End file.
